Graduation Day
by Lemonly
Summary: It's graduation day at Hogwarts


Author's note: Hermione and Blaise have been going out since the end of sixth year. Also Voldemort is defeated.

It graduation day for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Unknown to them Hermione had a few tricks up her selves. She, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati went up to get ready for the ceremony early. Then snuck down to the great hall where they meant the rest. Soon the hall filled up and they were in the adjoining room. Then they heard McGonagall call them out. Everyone gasped. For the following is who walked out: Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Blaise, Justin, Ernie, and Seamus.

"They will be sing a song called Friends." Said the director. The music started and Hermione, Seamus, and Blaise stepped forward.

"Packing up the dreams God planted  
In the fertile soil of you  
I can't believe the hopes He's granted  
Mean the chapter in you life is through

But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seen you've gone   
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong"

Then the others joined in

"And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends"

Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Justin, and Ernie stepped forward as the others stepped back.

"And with the faith and love God's given  
Springing from the hope we know  
We will pray the joy you'll live in  
Is the strength that now you show

But we'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seen you've gone   
'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong"

The other three then joined back in.

"And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end  
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends

And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them  
And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end   
Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know   
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends"

Then Hermione, Blaise, and Seamus stepped forward again as the others stepped back

"Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know  
That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends"

The great hall erupted with applause. They took their bows. Then McGonagall stepped forward again.

"Well, that was great. Now, Hermione and Draco, as head boy and girl, you must give a speech." she said.

"Well, we made through everything that has been put on us. We made some best friends along the way. We also made a lot of acquaintances. I know that by have one of my worst enemy as head boy, I learned something. And that thing was, things are never as they appear. I mean Malfoy appears to be a stupid, annoying, rude, idiotic git, which he is. But he's more than that. He can be nice, at times. Like I lost my parents this year. And he was there for me, which surprised a lot of people. But also, we discover another side of people we had known since first year. Sorry Seamus but I'm going to pick on you. I mean look at him. Who would have guest that he could sing like that. I know, I know, I'm rumbling on, but I have one more thing to say. And that is, don't forget your years here. Don't for get your enemies, your acquaintances. And most of all, don't forget you best friends. Because they are always going to be some of the best friends you'll ever have. Congratulations." With that she stepped off the podium. The Malfoy toke the stand.

"Like Granger said, not everything's the way they seem. She seems like the happy-go-lucky, bookworm know-it-all, best friend to the boy who lived. But she's a lot more than that. I found this year what I should have found out first year. And that is it isn't the persons blood that makes the person. Hermione thought me that it's the heart. And she's right. She's right about most things. You should never forget anyone you met here. Even if you hate them." He finished. He walked up To Hermione and gave her a friendly hug. Blaise walked up to his long-time girlfriend.

"Hermione, we've been though a lot together. And most the time we didn't know it. We had a lot of fun also together. I never thought that I could love someone as much as you. You make me so happy. So I want to ask you something." He said. The whole hall looking on. Griffindors and Slytherins most interested.

"Ask a way" she replied. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand. Then he pulled out a small box.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box. She had tears falling down her face and put her hand over her mouth.

"Yes" she got out. He put the ring on her finger and stode up. The hall burst into a wild applause. Their own houses where clearly heard above everyone else. He bent down and kissed her. This made everything wilder. They were happy.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive" he whispered. And kissed her again.


End file.
